


Lover's Moon

by BigBadBroWolf93



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadBroWolf93/pseuds/BigBadBroWolf93
Summary: Lucas, a werewolf, happens upon a woman, Valerie, on one of his night runs. He thinks that he will never see her again but fate happens and they fall in love. Will Lucas tell Valerie about his secret or will she find out.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

Lucas loved running through the forest. The wind blowing on his fur. The night sky peeking through the trees. All the sounds of creatures scurrying around trying to avoid being seen. He especially enjoyed avoiding all the traps spread throughout the forest to capture prey. He’d just ran past one when he caught a new scent in the air.

He slowed down and started to sniff the air. The scent was stronger to the right of Lucas, towards the town. Lucas followed the scent until he found the source. It was a female in her mid 20’s walking the trail used for the nature walks during the day. She had brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail and eyes as green as the leaves on the trees. She wore a maroon dress with a black floral pattern. She also had a camera around her neck. Lucas inched closer to her, using the tree's shadows to cover him. She stopped in her tracks when he accidently trodden on a dead branch.

Damn. Lucas backed up and watched as the woman looked around. She sighed after a minute or two and continued her walk. She stopped every once and a while to look at the animals and plants. Lucas followed her from a distance and was slowly starting to feel like something was wrong. She was taking a photo of a raccoon when Lucas caught another scent and he turned around just in time to see the mountain lion slowly sneak behind the female.

Lucas howled to get the mountain lion’s attention away from the woman. The woman, startled by Lucas’ howl looked around and saw the mountain lion. She screamed and fainted from the sight of the mountain lion. Lucas ran and jumped on top of the lion. He bit down hard on the top of the neck of the mountain lion, killing it instantly. He quickly dragged the carcass of the mountain lion away before the woman woke up.

Lucas stayed next to the woman until he saw she was slowly getting up. He was back in the cover of the tree's shadows when she got back up to her feet. “What the hell happened,” she questioned herself, ”oh well back to taking pictures.”

Lucas followed the woman for the rest of the walk in the shadows. Sometimes he would scare an animal just to give the woman a nice photo. Lucas saw she was finishing up her walk, when snap one of the traps closed on one of his paws. He let out a yelp and she must have heard him because she was walking towards him.

“Aww you poor thing,” she said as she knelt down, “let me get that thing off you.” Now that she was close she saw that his muzzle was tinted red with the blood from the mountain lion. “So you are the one that scared me,” she said judgingly, ”but thanks for saving me.” She then pulled the trap off of his paw. “There you go,” she sighed dusted off her hands,”now go on and get.” Lucas bowed his head down and then ran off but not far just to see the woman get into her car and drive back to the town.

Lucas then ran back to where he hid his clothes and shifted back to his human self. Looking at his one hand that was trapped in the trap, he checked to see if anything was broken. “Nope, just sprained,” he said to himself, “at least it will heal in a day or two but to be safe I will wrap it.” He then got back into his clothes and walked back to his car close by. “I hope to see that woman again,” he laughed,”she was so beautiful and she did not even give a second thought to help me in my wolf form.” He then got into his car and drove home. Once there he saw that his mom was up.

“What happened to your hand?”, she questioned as Lucas kissed her on her cheek.

“Oh, nothing,” he joked, “just decided to put my hand in a trap to see what happens.”

“Not funny you,” Lucas’ mom said with a frown,”at least let me wrap it up for you.” Lucas then sat down at the dinner table and let his mom wrap up his hand.

“I also killed a mountain lion,” Lucas said with a grin, “I will get it before anyone sees the carcass.”

“Yeah, you better do. I don’t want any hunters finding it and seeing that it was killed by a wolf,” his mom said. “Also, why did you kill it in the first place?”

“Oh a beautiful looking woman was walking in the woods and it was about to pounce on her,” Lucas said with a dreamy look on his face.

“Well did she see you?” his mom asked.

“Yes,” he said with a defeated look,”she was the one that got me out of the trap.”

“Well you better hope she doesn’t tell anyone cause-”, his mom said.

“Yeah, I know ‘We do not want any hunters’,” Lucas groaned as he got up from his chair. “Well night Mom,” Lucas said as he went to his bedroom.  
“Night,” his mom yelled as he closed his door. Lucas climbed into his bed and within him closing his eyes, he was asleep and dreaming of the green-eyed woman.


	2. Chapter Two

Lucas wakes up with a smile on his face. “Man I really hope I get to meet that woman again,” he says as he walks to the bathroom. He then goes through his daily routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth and hair. Lucas changes into his work uniform, an orange shirt with “Hiking Guide” and a pair of jeans. Lucas smells his mom cooking his favorite breakfast, meat lovers omelette. He then heads downstairs for breakfast.

“Good Morning sleepyhead,” his mother says as she takes the omelette out of the pan and onto a plate, “slept well I guess?”

“Yes Mom”, Lucas said with a grin as he takes the plate and grabs a cup of orange juice already poured and sits down to eat. He gets one bite in when all of a sudden a hand comes out of nowhere and covers his eyes.

“Guess who?”, a blacked haired female whispers as she takes one of the pieces of toast from the middle of the table.

“I don’t know,” Lucas says as he tries to shake the hand off,” someone who wants to get their hand broken off maybe Sally?”

“Wow! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the dog bed,” Sally says as she lifts her hand off of Lucas’ eye and sits down.

“No, I just want to finish my meal before I go back to the forest and bury the mountain lion I killed last night,” Lucas argues as he puts a fork full of his omelette in his mouth.

“And why is there a dead mountain lion in the forest?”, Sally asked with her mouth full of toast.

“Because it was about to attack a girl he saw in the woods”, their mom said as she sat down and took a sip of orange juice from her cup. “He also was seen by her in his wolf form.”

“I hope she doesn’t say anythin-”, Sally said.

“I know Sally, Mom said the same thing last night,” Lucas groaned as he took his final bite. He then finished his cup of orange juice and put his dishes and silverware into the sink. “I will be home by dinner because I am training the new person that was just hired a few days ago.”

“Okay, have a great time at work honey,” his Mom said as he left the house. Lucas then got into his car and started to go back to the spot in the forest where the carcass of the mountain lion layed.

“Man! I did a number on it,” Lucas whispered to himself as he dug the hole to bury the carcass. He then lifted it up and placed it in the hole. “You should have minded your business buddy and you would have survived,” Lucas sighed as he started to fill in the hole. When he finished filling in the hole, Lucas then spreaded some seeds of native plants over the pile. “That should do it,” Lucas said as he dusted off his hands and pants. He then put the shovel back into the trunk and then headed to his job.

Lucas pulled into one of the spots marked for employees in the parking lot, when he saw the car from last night that the woman drove away with parked in another spot marked for employees. “Naw, must be someone else’s car,” Lucas laughed as he got out of his car,” that would be silly if she was the new employee.” Lucas walked over to the cabin where all employees go to get what trail they have to go for the day and guide tourists, classes, or business groups for the day. He goes inside and finds his name next to a female’s name. “Valerie Jager,” Lucas says as he goes and grabs his walking stick, “sounds like a name a beautiful girl might have but it can’t be THAT girl.” Lucas then starts to walk to the trail he was assigned for the day. He arrives and sees that he has a big group of fifth graders today. He was about to introduce himself when the wind blew past the group and towards him and he picked up a familiar scent, the same scent of the woman in the woods. “Okay you’re imagining things Lucas,” he said talking to himself.

Just as he finished saying that one of the adults stands up from the group and it was her, the woman from the woods. She was wearing an identical shirt that he was wearing. She sees Lucas and motions him to come over. “Hey you must be Lucas Kane,” she says as she extends her hand to shake,” I am Valerie Jager, your trainee for the day.” They shake hands and then meet up with the teachers and parents. “So what do we do first?”, Valerie asks.

“Well we, you and I, go over the rules and what we will be doing over the course of the hike and answer questions that come up along the way,” Lucas says as he shows the group the start of the trail. “Also we make sure no one takes any critters home after the hike,” Lucas shouts so the other adults could hear,”cause many of the critters are better off living here rather than in a cage.” Lucas then leads the group through the trail and once in a while, with his keen sense of smell, sight, and hearing, points out different animals in the distance.

“Wow Lucas,” Valerie says as he points out a blue jay that was sitting in a tree nearby, “You sure know where all the animals are on this trail.”

“Yeah,” Lucas agrees with a smile, “it’s my “gift”.” Lucas then spots a black bear in the distance. “We better go back the other way cause I know that bear, she just had cubs and she is very protective,” Lucas whispers to Valerie as he slowly backs away and turns around. He then notifies the other adults and they get all the kids turned around and starts to head back to the entrance of the trail. Once there they check everyone for ticks and other critters. Lucas finds one of the kids has acquired a caterpillar and takes it away. “Now kid why did you take this caterpillar away from their family and friends,” Lucas says with a questioned look. The kid apologies and goes back on the bus.  
“Well now what do we do now?” Valerie asks Lucas as they wave bye to the kids.

“Well we go back to the cabin and we have lunch,” Lucas says as he starts towards the cabin. Once there Lucas takes out his lunch, PB&J sandwiches with chocolate milk. “Want some?”, Lucas asks as he opens up his drink.

“Sure,” Valerie says as she grabs one, “if I had known that we could eat I would of brought something.” They finish their lunch and head back to their trail. Waiting for them is a man with black hair and eyes with the same color as Valerie’s. “Dad,” Valerie says happily as she runs to her father to hug him,”I thought you were at work till 7?”

“Yeah I did but I finished it early,” Valerie’s father said as he finished hugging Valerie,” and who is this young man?” He extends his hand and Lucas takes it and shakes.

“Lucas Kane,” he says as they end their handshake, ”I am Valerie’s trainer for today.”

“Nice to meet you Lucas,” Valerie’s father says with a smirk, “I am Elias Jager.” He then looks back at Valerie. “I will be waiting for you at home when you are finished with work,” he says with a serious look, “Good bye Val and Lucas.” Elias then starts to walk towards his car. Once there he gets in and leaves.

“Wow! Your dad is strict,” Lucas says with a surprised look.

“Yeah. The only reason is because we lost my mother in an accident in the forest a few years ago,” Valerie said with tears starting to come out.

“Oh, I didn’t know,” Lucas said with a worried look, “here have this.” Lucas offers Valerie a tissue. She accepts it and wipes away the tears.

“Yeah he is slowly getting back to normal,” Valerie says as she puts the tissues in her pocket. “He was against me taking this job cause I will be going into the woods unprotected,” Valerie explained to Lucas as they saw the new group coming towards them.

“Well as you saw with the bear,” Lucas said as he put his hands against his side, looking like a hero, “I will protect you from whatever comes at us in those woods.” Lucas then greets the group and they start the hike with the new group. As Lucas was pointing out a hare that just came out of hiding, one of the people in the group asks about the signs posted throughout the path about not putting traps anywhere on this trail. “Ah yes,” Lucas explains, “many hunters hunt in these woods and they put traps down throughout them and many of them not knowing that this is a nature trail put them down and many people trip them.” Lucas then picks up a trap that was found in the past and shows what happens with a branch. After that he led the group back to the beginning and did the usual check for critters.

Now with the groups done for the day Lucas and Valerie head back to the cabin and clock out for the day. Lucas starts to head for his car when Valerie rushes up to him. “Wait!”, Valerie yells, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Lucas says as he opens his car door.

“Can we work together?”, Valerie said with a begging look on her face.

“Okay.” Lucas says with a curious look, “Why?”

“I don’t know?”, Valerie says, “I just feel that when I am with you, I feel like nothing bad will happen to me in the woods.” Lucas shakes his head and agrees. “Great! I will let them know to pair us up from now on.”, Valerie says with a bashful look on her face. She runs back to the cabin. Lucas then gets into his car and is about to start his car when his phone rings. It’s his Mom.

“What is wrong Mom?”, Lucas asks as he puts his car in reverse.

“Do you remember your friend from school, Eric?”, his Mom asked. She sounded like she was scared.

“Yes?”, said Lucas with a worried tone, “I remember Eric. We used to go on nightly runs before he got his girlfriend. Why?”

“Well his mom called me,” his Mom said, “he and his girlfriend were killed. It looks like a hunter got them.”

“Wow!” Lucas said as he pulled over to the side of the road. “How did she know it was a hunter?”

“Well the examiner said that both of them had silver fragments in their wounds and each of them had a shape of a wolf branded into their bodies,” his Mom said, fighting back from crying. “Did you bury that mountain lion yet cause I don’t want to get a call saying that you were found dead?”

“Yes Mom, I did bury it,” Lucas said with a groan, “ I am almost home, we can continue with this when I get there.”

“Okay, love you,” his Mom said as he ended the call. Lucas sat in his car for a while crying for the loss of his friend. He then got back on the road and continued home. When Lucas got home his mom and sister were sitting on the steps waiting for him. They continued their chat and once finished decided to go visit Eric’s parents and pay their respects.


	3. Chapter Three

Lucas left Eric’s mother’s house. “Thanks for coming by. I really needed the company,” Eric’s mom cried as Lucas and his family got into his car. They just got the car started when Eric’s father pulled in. He walks to the car. Lucas puts his passenger window down.

“I wished we could have reunited on happier terms but I am glad you kept the wife company while I was on my way home,” Eric’s father said as he rested his arm on the top of Lucas’ cars.

“It was no problem,” Lucas said, “he was a great friend to be with and I knew that if I died, knock on wood,” he playful knock his head as he said it, “he would have visited my mom and sister.” Lucas and Eric’s father then told stories of what they did with Eric in the past. After they were finished swapping stories it was night time. “Well I got work in the morning,” Lucas apologizes, “so I have to get going now.” Eric’s father waves goodbye and goes into his house to continue comforting his wife. Lucas and his family get home. His mom and sister bid him a good night and head towards their rooms. Lucas goes into his room and takes off his uniform and puts on his pajamas. He then closes his eyes and falls asleep. In his dreams he is being chased by faceless men with iron brands in the shape of a wolf. He then wakes up and it is 6am. “Damn!” he yells, “30 minutes early from my alarm.” Lucas then goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. He then gets into his uniform and heads downstairs.

His mom is sitting at the table with a cup of tea. “Morning Luke,” His mom said,”I guess you had the same dreams?” Lucas nods his head. She then gets up and kisses him on the forehead. She then opens the fridge. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“I guess a bowl of cereal for now,” Lucas answered as he sat down, “and a nice cup of coffee.” His mom takes out a bowl and pours his favorite cereal into the bowl. She then gives him the milk for him to pour. She then puts a pot of coffee on and when it was ready she poured him a cup with creamer in it. He finishes his breakfast and heads to work. He sees that he has three groups today. He then heads over to the trail. Valerie is waiting for him at the beginning.

“Hey there Lucas,” Valerie yells as she waves to him, “so we have three groups today. How are we fitting them in today?” Lucas explains that the morning half will have the first two groups together, since they are in the same age group. The morning groups go through fine without any hitches. At the break Valerie sits with Lucas. “I thought I saw your car parked on the side of the road yesterday.” Lucas nods. “Why? If you don’t mind me asking?”, Valerie asks with a concerned look on her face.

“I do not mind.” Lucas said, “My mom called and told me that one of my friends was killed along with his girlfriend.” Valerie hugs Lucas. She says that she is sorry for his loss. Lucas thanks her and asks if she wanted anything to eat. She accepts his offer and they split a sub meal. The final group arrives and Lucas greets them. He sees that the final group is an elderly group. He and Valerie walk the group through the trail. As they are doing it they start to chat and see that they share similar interests of music, and hobbies. At the end of the walk they exchange numbers.

Later that night Lucas calls Valerie. “Hey Valerie, I was wondering something?”Lucas asked.

“What is it?”, Valerie answered.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?”Lucas asked with a scared tone. He hears nothing for a while then she comes back.

“Sure. We can talk more tomorrow during our break,” Valerie answers. Lucas is so glad that he knocks over his alarm clock. It makes a sound. “What was that Lucas?”, she asked.

“Oh. That was my alarm clock,” He answers with an embarrassed tone. They then hang up. Lucas’ mom comes in. “Hey mom. What is wrong?”, he asks with a worried look. She comes in and sits down on his bed.

“Who was that on the phone with you?”, she asks, “It sounded like a girl.”

“Yes it was mom,” Lucas answers with a smile, ”you remember that woman I saved, well she is the new person at my job. We talked and we found out that she shares the same interests.” Lucas then tells her he asked her out and she said yes. Just as he finishes his sister comes in and teases him.

“I guess she is scraping the bottom of the barrel now,” Sally says with a smirk, “if she wants to go out with you.” Lucas hears it and puts up his finger at her. “Wow!”, she says with a injured look, “You hurt my feelings when you do that.” She then playful punches him in the arm.

Meanwhile at Valerie’s house, Valerie just finished brushing her teeth. She then changes into her pajamas. Her father comes in and sits down in the chair at her desk. “Valerie who was on the phone with you just a moment ago?”, he asked. Valerie sits up from her bed.

“Lucas,” she answers, “ you remember he was the one you talked to yesterday.”

“Oh. Yes I remember now,” her father answered, “he was the one who made sure you were safe while in the woods. What did he want?”

“He wanted to ask me out and I said yes,” Valeries said with a big smile on her face. Her father then hugged her and told her to be careful and take things slow. Just then his phone rings.

“I have to take this,” her father said as he left her room. She wished him a good night as he closed her door. He then answered the phone. “Hello this is Elias Jager. Who is this”, he asked.

“It’s me, Elias,” a male’s voice answers, “we need to talk about the ‘wolf’ problem in the woods.”

“I am working on it,” he says with an aggravated tone, “so be patient. By the way was it you who killed that young man and his girlfriend?” He hears on the other side a bunch of men arguing and then another person comes on the phone.

“Maybe it was,” a more older man’s voice answers, “or maybe it was not us. Does it matter Elias?”

“No,” Elias answers, “but it might make things more difficult for me to complete my mission.”

“Well it is not our fault you are taking it so slow. Goodbye and we will talk again.” the older man says as the call ends. Elias puts his phone down and heads to his study. Once there he opens as secret room and in the room is a bunch of weapons, tools for torture, and a iron used for branding in the shape of a wolf. Elias picks up the iron and puts it in a bag and closes the room. He then puts the bag in his car’s trunk.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Sexual language

Valerie wakes up from her sleep. She goes into her father’s room to see if he is asleep. He is not in his bed. “Huh, odd,” Valerie says wondering, “he is usually not up this early.” She then decides to go to the bathroom to freshen up. She takes a nice shower and brushes her teeth. She then gets dressed for work. She hears the front door open and close. “Dad is that you?”, Valerie asks from her room.

“Yes dear,” her father answers, “I went for a jog early this morning.”

“Okay,” Valerie says, “want me to make you some breakfast before I go to work?”

“Sure,” her father answers, “sounds good.” Valerie comes down the stairs and starts to make his favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs and sausage. She plates the food as he sits down. “So I guess today you and Lucas will be deciding where to go on your first date?”, her father asks as he puts a forkful of eggs in his mouth. Valerie nods her head. “Just remember that I will be here if you need me,” her father says as he hugs her.

“I know dad,” Valerie says, “I just hope that our date will be as good as yours and mom’s first date.”

“Ah. Yes,” her father says with a smile, “we went to the zoo to see all the animals. Your mom loved the wolves.” He then started to tear up. “I just wished that she didn’t love them enough that she wanted to look for them that one night.”, he says fighting back the tears. Valerie walks over and hugs him. “You know that you are just like your mother. You love animals,” He says, “especially wolves.” Valerie sees the time and kisses him goodbye. “See you tonight,” he yells as she walks out the door.

Valerie arrives at the main cabin just as Lucas comes out. “Hey there Lucas,” Valerie says as he waves to her, “when are we going to decide on where we are going for our date?” Lucas shrugs his shoulders. “I guess we can decide when we go on our lunch break?”, Valerie asks as they head over to the entrance of their designated trail. Lucas nods his head.

“Sure,” Lucas says,”that sounds like a plan.” They wait for their group to arrive at the entrance. They then greet and go over the rules. The group finishes a little late because one of the kids wandered off the trail and got some poison ivy. Lucas comforts the kid as he and Valerie puts ointment on the rashes to soothe the itchiness and pain. “And that is why we stay on the trails,” Lucas says as he pats the kid’s head. They wave goodbye to the group and head over to the main cabin for lunch. “So I have two ideas for our date,” Lucas says as he and Valerie sit down with their meals. “One is we go see a movie and then get dinner at a restaurant nearby,” Lucas says, “Or two, a walk in the woods and a picnic. Which one tickles your interest?” Valerie finishes what she had in her mouth before she responds.

“I don’t like anything that is currently out right now movie wise,” Valerie begins, “but I would really like a nice walk through the woods and finish it with a picnic.” Lucas then claps his hands.

“A walk through the woods and a picnic it is.” Lucas says with excitement, “How is this Saturday at 1pm sounds?” Valerie nods in agreement. “Then I will pick you up at 1pm on Saturday!”, Lucas says,”Don’t be late.” Valerie gives Lucas her address. They finish their lunch discussing what they would want for the picnic. They agree that there should be some wine for the picnic. They finish their day with a group of business people on a company retreat. Valerie waves goodbye to Lucas before she enters her car and leaves.

Later on the Friday before his and Valerie’s date Lucas decides to go for a run through the woods to find a nice spot for the picnic. He undresses himself and turns into his wolf form. “Man it still hurts everytime,” he says to himself as he starts to look for the spot. After an hour of looking he finds a nice open field one mile into the woods. “This is perfect,” he says as he looks around, “it has a nice view, it is nice and flat, and there are no city sounds.” He then goes back to his car. Before he goes home, Lucas stops at a liquor store. “What wine goes well with an outdoor picnic?” Lucas asks the clerk at the register. The clerk points to a sweet red wine. “Thank you so much,” Lucas says as he shows his ID and pays for the wine, “I hope she likes it.” Lucas then goes home and researches what cold foods would be a good pair with the wine. He finishes the food and puts everything in a basket in the fridge and heads to bed.

Lucas wakes up ready to go. He takes a shower and puts on a nice outfit that is comfortable for a walk in the woods. Lucas then grabs the basket and a nice blanket to sit on for the picnic and heads out to pick up Valerie. He calls her as he pulls up to her house. He loses his breath as Valerie comes out of her house. She is wearing a nice maroon blouse with a brownish skirt that goes to her knees. He sees that she is wearing flesh tone hosiery and a pair of flats. He gets out of the car as she walks over. “Oh my,” Lucas says as he opens the passenger door for her, “you look beautiful.” She thanks him as he closes the door for her. He then gets in the driver’s seat and they head over to the woods. They arrive in the woods. “We have arrived,” Lucas says as he goes and opens the door for Valerie and helps her out. Lucas then grabs the basket and blanket from the back. “Shall we go,” Lucas says as he offers his arm to Valerie. She takes it and starts to follow him. They enjoy their walk through the woods. Lucas then leads her to the spot he found.

“Wow it is so beautiful.” Valerie says as she looks around, “How did you find this place?” Lucas shrugs his shoulders. Valerie accepts it as he doesn’t want to tell. They then unfold the blanket and place it on the ground. Lucas then opens the basket and takes everything out. Valerie is amazed at how the food looks and smells. “You made this all last night?”, Valerie asks as she helps herself to the food.

“Yep,” Lucas answers as he takes some of the food for himself, “and it will taste great with the wine as well.” Lucas then takes out the wine bottle and glasses. He pours Valerie and himself a glass. As the date goes on, Lucas puts his hand on Valerie’s leg. “Can I tell you a secret?”, Lucas asks Valerie as he rubs his hand across her leg. Valerie nods her head. “I love how a woman looks in hosiery.” Lucas reveals, “I don’t know why but I get turned on when I see a woman in hosiery.” A little surprised at this, Valerie goes and let’s Lucas feel her legs. After a while Lucas goes in for a kiss. Valerie meets Lucas in the middle and they kiss. “Wow!”, Lucas says as they finished kissing, “Was that amazing for you as it was for me?” Valerie nods her head in agreement. Once the picnic is finished, Lucas starts to clean up. Valerie helped by giving him the empty bottle of wine. Lucas almost has a grip on it when she lets go. The bottle falls and breaks on the blanket. “Sorry I thought I had a good grip,” Lucas apologizes as he picks up the pieces. Lucas lets out a pained groan as he grabs a piece the wrong way.

“Let me see?” Valerie asks as she offers her hand. Lucas gives her his hand. “Yep,” Valerie says with a worried tone, “you will need stitches.” Lucas takes back his hand. He curses at himself.

“Damn,” Lucas says as he grabs a napkin and wraps it around his hand, “I really don’t like going to the doctors.” They pick up the rest of the bottle carefully and put it in the basket. “Well I guess I will have to wash this,” Lucas says as he and Valerie fold the blanket up. Their walk back to the car is quiet as they look at each other with concern as Lucas holds his hand tight to stop the bleeding. Lucas opens the door for Valerie, so she could get in. Lucas then changes the napkin, since it could not hold more. Lucas drops off Valerie at her house. They share a goodbye kiss as Valerie leaves the car. Lucas waits until Valerie is in her house before he leaves to go home.


	5. Chapter Five

Lucas arrives at his house. Lucas gets in the house when his mom greets him. “Hey Sweetie,” his mom says with a smile, “how was your date?” She then sees his hand is wrapped in a napkin. “What happened there?”, she asks with concern. He shows her the cut.

“Damn bottle broke,” Lucas answers, “and me being the smart one decided to pick up the pieces bare handed.” Lucas then shows his mom the blanket. It has a few spots of blood on it. “Sorry about this,” Lucas says with his head down, “hopefully you can wash the blood out.” His mom takes the blanket and puts it down. She then hugs him. “What was that for?”, he asks.

“You don’t have to worry,” his mom replies, “I can get the stains out. I am just glad that you and Valerie didn’t get seriously hurt. Also, that would heal up overnight after you turn.” She then grabs the blanket and heads to the laundry room. Lucas smiles. “But you still didn’t answer my question,” she yells from the laundry room.

“It was great minus the bottle accident,” Lucas answers, “I think we might have another one in the future.” Lucas then goes into his room and takes off his shirt. He sees that there is some blood on it. “Damn, I guess I better give this to mom so she can get the blood out before it sets in. His phone rings as he is putting on a new shirt. He looks at the phone and sees that it is Valerie. He answers. “Hey Valerie, what is wrong?”, he asks.

“Oh nothing,” Valerie replies, “just wanted to know if you got home alright.” 

“Yeah,” Lucas says happily, “my mom saw my hand and thought the worst.” He hears her laughing. He begins to laugh too. “I am going to the doctors after my mom finishes washing the blanket and all the things that got blood on them before they set in,” Lucas says with an annoyed tone. He then hears a door open and close on Valerie’s side. “Your dad?”, Lucas asks.

“Yeah,” Valerie replies, “he was grocery shopping.” Her father mouths who is on the phone. She mouths back Lucas. He gives a thumbs up. “Dad says hi”, Valerie says as her father kisses her on the head. She nods and looks at her father. “Lucas says hi back,” she replies. They both say their goodbyes and hang up. She then tells her dad about her date.

“Ouch,” her father says as she describes Lucas’ cut to him, “that will definitely need stitches and weeks of healing.” He then sits down on the couch. “Also, it will hurt like hell for awhile since the wound is still fresh,” he explains, “so I expect that he will not be lifting heavy objects or catching anything falling, be it hot or not, for a few days.”

The next day Valerie arrives at the staff cabin. She sees Lucas and waves at him. “So I see you truly did go to the doctors,” she says as she points to the bandaged hand. She kisses him when they are close enough together.

“Yep,” Lucas replies as he lifts it up, “it still feels like a thousand bees stung my hand.” He then takes a pill bottle out of his pocket. “That is why I have these,” he says as he shakes the bottle, “in case the pain becomes unbearable.” The pills shake in the bottle as Lucas puts them back in his pocket. “So today is going to be extra fun,” Lucas says with a smile. Valerie shrugs her shoulders.

“Why?”, she asks. Lucas points to the assignment sheet. She then sees why. “What!”, she yells, “We are to lead high schoolers through the trail today.” Lucas nods. They both head towards their assigned trail and wait for the group to arrive. The high schoolers arrive and as they leave their bus they are yelling and rough housing with each other. “Oh boy,” Valerie sighes with defeat, “well let’s go greet our guests.” Lucas nods and they greet the group.

“So where are the animals?”, a high school girl asks looking around the trail as they walk, “Cause I don’t see anything but trees, plants, and dirt.” Lucas shakes his head and looks at the group.

“They are here,” Lucas answers, “but they are frightened.”

“By what?”, a high school boy asks with a cocky tone.

“I don’t know,” Valerie replies, “maybe it’s because you guys are too loud and noisy?” Lucas and one of the teachers stifle a laugh. Valerie sees them and shakes her head. “What are you two laughing at?”, she asks with a smile. Both Lucas and the teacher say nothing.

“Yeah,” another boy says as he pushes the other boy, “you are too loud and noisy.” The two boys then start to push each other. It then goes into a fight. Lucas and Valerie try to pull the two boys away from each other. Lucas is the more successful of the two of them. Valerie has a good hold but the boy overpowers her. She falls over and bumps her head on a log. The one boy that knocked Valerie over gets restrained by one of the teachers.

“William Jones and Howard King,” says the other teacher, “you two will be accompanying me back to the bus. Lucas and the teacher let go of the two boys. Lucas rushes over to Valerie. She is unconscious but is still breathing. He picks her up and guides the group back to the bus. Once there the two boys that fought are brought onto the bus while the rest are brought back out to the trail by another set of guides.

“You should go to the first aid cabin,” the one guide tells Lucas, “she might have a concussion.” Lucas nods and heads to the cabin. The nurse there tends to Valerie. She sees Lucas’ bandaged hand. She points at it with concern.

“Want me to check on that for you?”, she asks. Lucas shakes his head.

“No,” Lucas says, “It’s just a scratch I got from my cat today.” The nurse nods and goes back to tending Valerie. Lucas sits down in the chair and waits. Valerie wakes up after a few minutes. “Hey there,” Lucas says as Valerie gets up, “you had me scared there for a while.” Lucas then hugs her. “You hungry?”, he then asks. Valerie nods her head.

“Yes,” Valerie answers, “I could eat.” They say their goodbyes to the nurse and head to eat. As they walk over they talk about what happened. “So one of the teachers picked me up and brought me to the first aid cabin,” Valerie confirms with Lucas, “I should thank him.” Lucas shakes his head. “Let me guess the bus already left?”, she asks with a tone of defeat. Lucas nods. They arrive at the main cabin. “You will treat me for lunch since I got hurt,” Valerie says with a smirk on her face, “it’s only fair.” Lucas nods and opens the door.

“After you,” Lucas says as she goes in. They order their food and head to a table. They talk for a bit and as their food arrives one of the bottles of soda falls off the tray. Lucas without thinking catches the bottle with his bandaged hand. Valerie lets out a shocked gasp. “What?”, Lucas asks as he puts the bottle on the table.

“Doesn’t your hand hurt?”, Valerie asks as she points to his hand. Lucas then realizes that he used his bandaged hand to catch the bottle.

“Oh,” Lucas says quickly, “I took some pain pills while I was waiting for you to wake up.” Valerie nods. Lucas curses at himself in his head. For the rest of the day Lucas makes sure he doesn’t do anything strenuous to his bandaged hand. Lucas then kisses Valerie. “Bye Valerie,” Lucas says as they end their kiss, “see you tomorrow.”

“You too,” Valerie says as Lucas heads to his car. He leaves and as soon as he does the nurse from the first aid cabin comes into Valerie’s view. “Hey can I ask you a question?” she asks as she walks towards the nurse.

“Sure,” the nurse replies, “ask away.”

“Okay,” Valerie says as she stops in front of the nurse, “can you describe the teacher that brought me in?” The nurse looks at her confused. “What is wrong?”, Valerie asks.

“The boy you were with was the one who brought you in,” the nurse replies, “no one else was with him.” Valerie takes a step back. “What?”, the nurse asks.

“Lucas has a bad hand.” Valerie replies, “He cut himself with a piece of broken glass and now has stitches.” The nurse looks shocked.

“That is not what he said.” the nurse says with a shocked tone, “He said that it was a scratch.”

“Can I ask you another question?”, Valerie asks. The nurse nods. “Okay,” Valerie continues, “Did he take any pills while you tended and waited for me to wake up?” The nurse shakes her head.

“No,” the nurse replies, “he didn’t.” Valerie then thanks the nurse. “No problem,” the nurse says as she heads to her car, “come by tomorrow so I can check you again.” The nurse then leaves. Valerie waves as the nurse passes her.

“Okay Valerie,” Valerie says as she puts her hand, “Lucas just lied to you.” She then heads to her car. She then gets in and turns it on. “But why?” She asks herself as she turns a corner.


End file.
